User blog:SetRobOff/Another Degrassi Goes BGC Clip
Sarah(TOP) requested another one of these Degrassi Goes BGC clips. So, here are all eleven female characters of Degrassi vacationing under the same roof in a mansion in Palm Springs Florida. Here's a clip from episode one: By the way The Confessionals '''is a room inside of the mansion where the girls speak into the camera at the televesion audience/viewers and basically, talk shit that they don't want the other girls in the house to hear. So, here it goes. (In the Bad Girls Club house, there are NO televisions and all cell phones are confiscated) Maya thinks that this summer vacation away from Canada is the perfect opportunity to get her best friend Tori back. So, she heads into the main foyer of the mansion where Tori is just coming back from lunch with Alli, Clare, Becky and Jenna. MAYA: Hey! Had a good time, Tori? Tori just rolled her eyes and kept walking. MAYA: Tori, I'm really sorry for what happened with me and Zig but it's been ''months! ''I'm sorry. Alli, Clare, Jenna and Becky were all listening to the conversation. But Becky takes it a step forward and instigates. BECKY: (smiling slyly) By the way, Tori, are you gonna call Zig back? I told him you'd call when we return from lunch. '''MAYA(in the confessionals): Okay, Becky is a complete bitch. She only told Tori about Zig calling the house just to get a reaction out of me. Well, mind your own business, bitch. I couldn't care less about Zig; I'm not jealous! I'm trying to fix things with Tori. So, fuck off. MAYA: Becky, do you mind? In fact, can you all please excuse me, so I can talk to Tori? CLARE:(nice as ever) Sure, no problem. ALLI: Yeah, we'll catch up with you later, Tori. So, Alli, Jenna, Clare and Becky started walking upstairs. Becky had this scowl on her face the whole time. BECKY(in the confessionals): After having lunch with Tori, I found out that Maya Matlin is not to be trusted. She's a conniving, little devil in an eight-year old's body. Tori deserves better friends and I will be a great influence. Pardon me for swearing and for even contemplating breaking a commandment but if Maya decides to go after Adam next, the bitch is so dead. TORI: Maya, give it up. Just because we'll be sharing a house all summer, it doesn't me I have to or want to talk to you. This mansion is huge enough for you to stay far the hell away from me. You had all fucking school year to apologize and all you cared about was Cam, your band and yourself. I don't want your fake ass apology now. MAYA: Okay, maybe some other time we can discuss this. I don't want to argue. I'd rather we'd just talk it out like ladies later. So, I'll leave you alone for now. You're upset. TORI: (loudly) But you didn't give a shit how I felt when I found out you kissed my boyfriend! MAYA: Tori, let's talk about this later. TORI: No! We are doing NOTHING on your terms, Maya. Who the fuck are you? MAYA: Okay, can we at least go to my room and do this privately? TORI: I said, we are doing NOTHING on your terms? Bitch, are you dumb? MAYA: Do not call me names. TORI: BITCH! SLUT! WHORE! I will scream it out loud and embarass you in this fucking house the same way you embarrassed me! I don't give a fuck! Sure enough, Tori's yelling drew the entire house to their attention and all the girls started coming into the foyer expecting to see a brawl. Imogen(in the confessionals): Oh dearie, this sucks. It sounds like the first cat-fight of the season and who'd have thought it would be the teensie, weensie little niners of all people. Oh no, not good. MAYA: You know what? Are you really even that mad or are you just putting on a fucking show for the audience? TORI: Who fucking cares?! We're not at Degrassi right now! This is the Bad Girls Club, bitch! I don't have to worry about getting suspended, so I will get O.O.C. in this bitch without hesitation. KATIE: You need to calm your little ass down. That is my sister and I don't give a fuck---" MAYA:(cutting her off) Katie, I can handle myself! MARISOL: For real though, you guys gotta chill. TORI: Well, I didn't want to talk to her in the first place. So, I don't have a problem walking away. I'm over it! While Tori was walking away, she was yelling "I don't have time for sneaky, fake bitches who are supposed to be my friends! I'm so fucking over it!" MAYA: Go ahead, Tori. Keep acting stupid for television! Keep running your fucking mouth! Gee, aren't YOU cool? Angered, Tori turned around and started rushing towards Maya. TORI: Bitch, I will run my fucking mouth as much as I want! When Tori got too close, Maya shoved her away. Tori took a huge swing at Maya but Maya blocked it with her left hand and clocked Tori in the jaw with her right fist. They silmultaneously grabbed each other's hair with both hands but Maya used all of her strength to yank Tori down to the floor. Instead, both girls fell to their knees. From there, Tori wrestled her way on top of Maya, pinning her to the floor. However, Maya, even though she was on the bottom, kept throwing right hooks repeatedly at Tori's face and head while maintaining a grip on her hair with her other hand. Before the security/producers could make it to them, Katie and Marisol rushed in and seperated the two fighting girls. They helped them to their feet and tried to get them both to calm down. Tori was crying and red in the face. Maya was equally red in the face, screaming and trying to break loose of her sister's hold. MAYA:(at the top of her lungs) I WANNA FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH! KATIE: Maya, calm the FUCK down! Go upstairs now! But Maya kept trying to get at Tori again, so Katie shoved her roughly towards the stairs; luckily, Maya caught her balance just in time. So, she started walkiing up the stairs as her no-nonsense big sister kept scolding her. KATIE: Yeah, get that ass up those stairs and go the fuck to your room! You KNOW I will slap the shit out of you in here! Now, keep walking! GO! Marisol was rubbing Tori's back while she was crying but she was also trying to hold back a laugh. Marisol absolutely relished the drama. CLARE: Seriously, this whole thing has gotten severely out of hand. Are we really going to spend the summer fighting like Neanderthals? MARISOL: (mocking Clare) Oh my Jesus, are we gonna fight like Neaderthals? Clare, shut the fuck up. This isn't Bible Camp! Where the hell do you think we are? CLARE: I'm very much aware of where we are. Why do you have to be such a bitch? ALLI: (quietly) Clare, ignore her. She's fucking stupid. MARISOL: (mocking Clare) Tori, did you flick a switch and erase Maya from your memory? DID YOU EVER LOVE HER AT ALL???? KATIE: (yelling from upstairs) MARE! MARISOL: (cracking up) What? KATIE: This shit is not funny! It's stupid! You need to take Tori aside and talk to her while I talk to my sister! They're going to fix this shit TONIGHT and I'm not fucking playing! We're on a beautiful, fun vacation and we're not going to enjoy a goddamn second of it, watching these little bitches fight over some fucking stupid ass boy. If they want to fight over Drew Jr., they have the perfect example set for them right IN this fucking house. ALLI and JENNA:(in unison) Whoooooaaaaa!! BIANCA: Really, Katie? Really, bitch? You gonna start throwing cheap shots? Fuck you! Bring your ass downstairs; we can get it cracking right now up in this motherfucker! Bitch, I don't care! KATIE: I didn't even mention your fucking name! But until I DO, shut the fuck up! I probably wasn't even talking about you. Last time I checked, you weren't the only slut in the world. But if you want to take sole credit, be my guest, bitch! Bianca was just about ready to run up those stairs but Fiona stopped her. FIONA: Bee, let it go. It's not worth it. BIANCA: Yeah, you're right. If the bitch wants to fight, she'll find me. IMOGEN: Exactly! Let's ignore all of these bitches and try some of my pineapple chocolate tea in the kitchen! BIANCA: Pineapple Chocolate tea? FIONA: (laughing) Babe, what the fuck? '''BIANCA(in the confessionals): I thought we were over this bullshit and there goes Katie's boy-hating ass throwing some bitch ass indirects at me. This is already off to a bad start. These little niner bitches are fighting and then here comes Katie and Marisol with their bullshit. I just know that I'm gonna legit hurt one '''of these bitches sooner or later. I can just feel it. Katie and Maya were upstairs in the bedroom that they share with Marisol. MAYA: I can't do this, Katie. KATIE: Maya, listen to me. Make up with her. MAYA: I already tried! And boy, did that go well! KATIE: Well try again. Zig's not worth it. MAYA: Yeah but if only Tori could see that....... Meanwhile, Tori and Marisol were talking alone in the living room. Tori was holding a icepack against her bruised cheek. MARISOL: Tori, forget about Zig. Your beef should be with him, not Maya. And no, I'm not just saying that because she's like a little sister to me. TORI: (sobbing) I'm just really hurt. MARISOL: Yeah, I know. She did whoop your ass, I'm not gonna lie. TORI: (still crying) That's not what I mean! I'm heartbroken! This fucking sucks! MARISOL: Hey, hey, stop crying! You gotta toughen the fuck up! We're going to be living with these bitches for TWO months and you best believe, any of them will take you for a coward if you show them your weakness. TORI: Well, Maya's my only issue. Becky, Alli, Jenna and Clare seem really sincere and---- MARISOL: Alright Tori, stop it! I know what Maya did was fucked up but I don't appreciate you telling those bitches about it. It's none of their fucking business. Alli and Clare are annoying. Jenna's a dumb ass hoe. And in case you didn't notice, Becky totally instigated that fight with you and Maya. The bitch is grimy; don't let her Christian stuff fool you. All of those bitches are fake. You hear me? Also, don't let me catch you talking to Bianca, Fiona or Imogen either. I especially hate THOSE bitches. Straight up! You need to make up with Maya. People make mistakes. Tori sighed but she didn't respond. '''MARISOL(in the confessionals): Tori better get with the motherfucking program or we're going to have a problem! Maya is the only real friend she's going to have in this house. Katie and I are gonna RUN this motherfucker. We're the baddest bitches in here. You're either on our level or you're beneath our feet, no one is above us. (evil laugh)' Jenna, Becky, Alli and Clare were all in their room that they shared, talking and lounging on Alli's bed. ALLI: Girls, I really, really like Tori. She's so sweet. JENNA: Me too! But Maya's a little bitch. ALLI: Ugh, I can't stand that little girl. BECKY: Me neither. I think Tori will fit in much better with us. I wonder what Marisol's down there telling her though. JENNA: Who cares? Marisol THINKS she's going to run this house but the bitch is mistaken! I should have beat her ass when she was making fun of Clare down there. ALLI: Girl, you should have beat her ass after the whole K.C. thing. JENNA: Yeah and face assault charges on top of losing my child? No thanks. But seriously, I know I'm going to end up fighting her one of these days. BECKY: I don't condone violence but for her, I'd make an exception. Does she really think she's going to run this house? ALLI: Please! WE are going to run this shit! Right, girls? Becky and Jenna slapped high-fives with Alli in agreement. CLARE: Why does anyone have to run anything? Is it absolutely one hundred percent impossible for eleven hormonal, monthly menstruating young ladies to get along under the same roof for one summer? JENNA and ALLI: (laughing) Uh.....YEAH! BECKY: Highly unlikely at best. ALLI: All I'm saying is, we are all beautiful, intelligent girls. We got this shit in a bag! Brains are stronger than fists although we can ''use fists when necessary. CLARE: Oh Lord. BECKY:(laughing) Oh Clare, let's pray together! Okay, that's it for now, guys! This was the FIRST fight of the season. And just so you know, that was Maya and Tori's ONLY fight. They do make up and become BFFs again. Zaya is so not canon! ALSO: Future Fights Below (in no particular order) 1. Maya vs. Becky (three rounds) 2. Marisol vs. Jenna 3. Marisol vs. Alli (three rounds) 4. Maya vs. Alli (two rounds) 5. Tori vs. Fiona 6. Alli vs. Imogen 9. Katie vs. Bianca (two rounds) 10. Marisol vs. Bianca 11. Alli vs. Tori 12. Marisol vs. Imogen 13. Tori vs. Jenna 14. Bianca vs.Clare 15. Katie vs. Alli 16. Marisol vs. Becky 17. Marisol vs. Alli and Fiona AT THE SAME DAMN TIME 18. Bianca vs. Fiona (sorry guys) 19. Bianca vs. Imogen (sorry guys) (two rounds) 20. Bianca vs. Alli 21. Tori vs. Clare (two rounds) 22. Tori vs. Becky 23. Tori vs. Becky and Alli (jumped) 24. Marisol vs. Clare 25. Katie vs. Imogen And more at the reunion, these were just most of the fights at the house. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts